kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Demyx
I'm thinking of adding all the Organization's journal entry. Looking for recruits NOW--N/A :Will do, how long does it take to get to TWTNW from the first Olypmus visit, because I have my ps2 with me for about 5 hours. The Hexed Why is Demyx so weak?? I've always defeted demyx on the first try. Why is he so easy?? Blizzaga the water clones, which allows you to use the Reaction Command, use it, and then use Firaga on the water clones that get sucked in. XienZo 16:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Demyx weak? He is like the hardest Organization XIII boss in the game. (to me anyway) P.S.I'm talking about the Hollow Bastion?Radiant Garden battle.Pizzahut101 01:00, 17 February 2009 (UTC) To me he wasnt so much of a hard opponent but a tricky one, but i always lost (and everyone seems to complain about the same) because of the water clones, i mean in terms of power he wasnt strong ie if he didnt use the clones hed be very easy but like Luxord uses tricks in order to become a damn hard opponent Water clones Demyx's real name It could be Demy! XD Tips to beat Demyx When I finally beat Demyx, the Genie was a big help, during the battle he'd like pick you up or something and swing you around. It took away one and a half of Demyx's health bar, and you could here him yelling ow! repeatly in the background. Also if you ended up during that clone fight thing, you'd take them out in like, two secs.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 21:41, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I didn't discover Goofy's limit until the 2nd visit to Port Royal. ( Got too lazy to get my talk bubble )--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 15:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Contact Hades? It says that he was meant to contact Hades but fails. Why did he have to contact Hades? - Sencilia :Okay, thank you for answering my question ^_^ I hope it does say in 358/2 days....wait, that event happens AFTER Roxas leaves the organization...hmmm.....maybe it was meant to be a continuous mission like the one Xaldin had at Beast's Castle. - Sencilia ' "The Organization isn't concerned with meeting Disney villains" that right there is a pretty stupid statment. or did you forget? Hades is the Lord of The Dead. Xemnas might have been wanting to contact hades to make some sort of deal with him. maybe something along the lines of making it so they cant die, so they could compleat their goal of finnishing Kingdom Hearts. but because of the fact Demyx was too scared, he ran away. but thats just a guess ~Ixbran ' Anyone else think that Hades would make one HELL (lame pun ftw) of a Nobody? Why wouldn't the Organization want him if they were also going after the far weaker Beast? Few reasons why Demyx specifically would be sent there: 1. He's got magical water powers. Hades blocks things with magical fire. It was said by someone that Demyx pourd some strange water on some flames and they disapeared, leting him procead. Perhaps Xemnas realized that Demyx was the only one with any hopes of getting around? 2. Demyx only fakes his incompetance. He's really a powerful member, as demonstrated by that god-awefl-annoying boss fight in Hollow Bastion. Xemnas would have realized that. 3. Maybe it's the whole "opposites attract" theroy? I mean, maybe Demyx could "cool down" Hades enough that he'd listen to whatever the Organization wanted. Well, that's my two cents. Keyblade Mage 13:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Keyblade Mage You know weirdly that’s a really good thought, I mean Flashpenny mentioned sending Xaldin or Saix, now these two are obviously going to be less intimidated but then again there more likely to end up fighting or insulting Hades or destroying half the underworld. I mean sure Xemnas never met or contacted Disney Villains, but if there was a Lord of the Dead somewhere id certainly not want to be on there bad side. Also there is a possibility that there might be Nobodies in the Underworld, I mean when people die something might cause the darkness left over to become a heartless thus making nobodies. Ofcourse that’s just a theory . Ximodnic 15:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Ximodnic Removed from page Needs to be rewritten to sound professional and like the rest of the page In his own room at an unknown time, Demyx was fixing his hair in front of the mirror. It was revealed that the memories from when he was a human made him do it. His special sitar stood against the wall. It was shaped from his human memories. Finishing setting his hair, Demyx picked up the sitar and strummed it. He plays and plays, but he can’t make a satisfying sound. In truth, he know he won’t be satisfied in all eternity. Since he doesn’t have a heart, there’s no such thing as satisfaction for him. He doesn’t even think he wants to be satisfied. A voice behind him says “Keep it down.” Suddenly, he turned around and Xaldin was standing there. “Is it too hard to at least knock before barging into people’s rooms?” Demyx stated, displeased, and strummed the sitar again. Xaldin responded, “What will you do with those human memories you cling to?” “Hah? What are you saying, old man?” Demyx’s hand stopped, and he turned just his face towards Xaldin. “What about you?” “Nothing at all." Xaldin responded to his comment. "But I’m interested in how you guys let your human memories influence you.” “Hmm,” Demyx responded, disinterestedly, and plucked the sitar three times. Xaldin wanted him to keep it down because he couldnt sleep. Demyx thought that was sorta human-like. Xaldin told him that Nobodies need to sleep, too. he also tells him a terrible force is moving this world and they gotta rest to store up power. Demyx says he knows nothing about that. He says he doesn't know anything the members from the old days are thinking, he continues to play the sitar. Xaldin frowned in displeasure, and disappeared. See what I did! :Look at the one I made. It's called Demyx's I will kick you in the face if you don't categorise images form. Ultima 15:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Name Pronunciation :Demyx should be "Demicks," Luxord should be "Look-sord," Marluxia being a "sha" makes sense (it's Xion and Larxene that are confusing...).—Urutapu 00:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Is it Larc-seen, then? That's what I assumed it'd be. I haven't played Re:COM, I remember hearing somewhere they pronounced it "larc-'sh'een"...—Urutapu 21:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) actally,Xigbar is pronounced Shig-bar ,look it up in his article Xiggie